Daydreaming Gone Too Far
by Valleri
Summary: I just had this idea and decided to make it into a story. Just a little humorous drabble, tell me if I got anyone with it.


Title: Daydreaming Gone Too Far  
Author: Valleri Lynn MoonStorm  
E-mail: Rating: PG13; for randomness  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: A pointless bit of drabble.  
Classification: Humor  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I couldn't get that lucky.  
Archive: I don't mind, but please e-mail me and tell me first.  
Author's Notes: I just had a strange thought and decided to make a story of it. Tell me if I fooled anyone, although I doubt I will.

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie:

A simple idea ran through Mac's head. More like her eyes, because she could see it happening in her mind. It was stupid, against all morals, and a whole lot more, but watching him, she entertained the fantasy a little while longer. She probably couldn't have pulled herself out of her daydreaming if she had wanted to. Actually, she could only think of one person who could, but not like that would happen. He was across the bullpen, talking with Harriet. Harriet was always so sweet. A very excitable person, but that was half the reason Mac loved her. As she watched Harriet talking with Harm, she wondered what Harriet would do if Sarah marched her Marine ass over there and kissed Harm. A smile spread across Mac's face. Kissing Harm would be fun. Watching Harriet's eyes grow to the size of basketballs, ignoring the Admiral's threats, and praying someone would be behind Bud to catch him when he fainted. Hell, kissing Harm would be a lot of fun.

Commander Harmon Rabb:

"Damnit, I wish she would stop staring so I could go talk to her!"

Harriet giggled at Harm's impatience. "She's still looking at you." She said smiling.

Harm had to smile. Harriet had been carrying on like a child ever since she had confronted him about his feelings for Mac. All he could do was sigh and shake his head. Harriet was too much. Then a simple idea ran through Harm's head. More like his eyes, because he could see it happening in his mind. It was stupid, against all morals, and a whole lot more, but thinking of her, he entertained the fantasy a little while longer. He probably couldn't have pulled himself out of his daydreaming if he had wanted to. Actually, he could only think of one person who could, but not like that would happen. He laughed at that thought. The one person who could was across the bullpen in her office staring at him. Harm could almost see himself walking across the bullpen to her office, and enveloping her in his arms. He could smell her perfume just as much as he could feel his lips upon hers.

Lieutenant JG Harriet Sims:

Harriet didn't bother pulling Harm out of his dream world, not even sure she could if she tried. Everything was turning out so perfect. Then a simple idea ran through Harriet's head. More like her eyes, because she could see it happening in her mind. It was stupid, against all morals, and a whole lot more, but watching him, she entertained the fantasy a little while longer. She probably couldn't have pulled herself out of her daydreaming if she had wanted to. Actually, she could only think of one person who could, but not like that would happen. He was standing not more than five feet from her, lost in his own set of daydreams. But still, she thought of stepping over to him, and pulling him away from all of these people who would freak. Being taken to his house. Harriet smiled. She could him taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom, softly lying on the bed.

Lieutenant Bud Roberts:

He sat, almost jealous, watching his girlfriend talk to Harm. Why was he getting jealous? He looked over at Mac and smiled. Seemed like everyone was daydreaming. She looked so pretty, lost in thought. Then a simple idea ran through Bud's head. More like his eyes, because he could see it happening in his mind. It was stupid, against all morals, and a whole lot more, but watching her, he entertained the fantasy a little while longer. He probably couldn't have pulled himself out of his daydreaming if he had wanted to. Actually, he could only think of one person who could, but not like that would happen, her also being lost in thought. But nonetheless, he could still see himself walking over to her, carrying her off to a chapel somewhere in LA, being married by Elvis. It would be so much fun, he thought smiling.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden:

For the first time that day, Chegwidden felt that his paperwork workload was small enough that he could permit himself to take a break and see his people at work in the bullpen. Stepping outside, what he saw almost scared him, had he not been expecting this...

No one's particular point of view:

They all finally gave up their daydreaming and decided to follow their heart. Harm turned around and locked eyes with Mac long enough to mouth 'I love you', then ran off to her, and started making out with her right then and there in the middle of the bullpen.

Harriet looked over Bud and the both mouth the question 'Elope?', smiled, and ran out the door.

Gunny looked over at Tiner, "Some guys get all the luck."

"You're telling me." The Admiral replied, unaware that the question was NOT directed at him, and, with that, the three men went out for a beer.


End file.
